


Blanket Hogs

by SneetchesToo



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: “Babe, please, sharing is caring.” + blanket hoggingCarlos gets cold and begs TK to share some of the blankets, much to TK’s dismay.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 22
Kudos: 110
Collections: Tarlos Valentine 2021





	Blanket Hogs

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a follow up to my fic _Best Day Ever_.  
> **Written for Tumblr's Tarlos Valentine challenge.

Carlos let out a huff as he flipped onto his side, his eyes staring across the small space at his husband and children, all snuggled up under the warm blankets.

“I can't believe you.” He whispered, watching as TK turned to look at him.

“What?” Like he didn't know what he had done wrong.

“You guys really couldn't save me a single blanket?” It’s not like their house wasn't full of them, I mean, they had three kids, and with every child, they seemed to gain at least ten blankets.

“Well, I mean, we had to have a massive fort.” He rolled his eyes at how childish the other man sounded. “We couldn't spare any.”

“Not one?” He doubted it, but then again, he knew just how convincing Olivia could be when she pulled out those puppy dog eyes.

“No sir.” He shook his head and Carlos sighed.

“Babe, please, sharing is caring.” And they had at least two perfectly good blankets on top of them right now. “And I'm freezing.”

“It’s 72 degrees in here.” It certainly didn't feel that way all the way over here, all by himself. “Not to mention all the body heat these three turkeys put out.”

“Well I'm cold because unlike you, I don't have any blankets,” TK chuckled at Carlos’ response, “nor do I have three tiny humans sleeping against me.”

“Yeah, why is that?” Not that he minded seeing his husband surrounded by their children, because the sight certainly made his heart swoon, but he didn't understand why they had all chosen to snuggle with TK and not him.

“That I have no blankets?” He huffed out. “Or no tiny humans?”

“Both.” TK really couldn't be surprised any more though could he?

“Well someone decided to be Super Dad and used all the blankets to build a massive blanket fort.” He had to admit that their fort was mighty impressive though. “And besides, we all know you're the furnace in this family.”

The chuckle that left TK's mouth caused him to roll his eyes, it really wasn't that funny how much heat his husband put out.

“All those years of claiming you could ‘keep me warm’ and I wind up being the one supplying the body heat every night.” TK winked at him and Carlos felt his cheeks flush.

“Turns out that the older you get, the colder you get.” He had always heard that from people growing up and he thought they were crazy.

But it turns out they were right.

“You're not old Carlos.” His husband whispered.

“I'm 35, that's old.” Or at least, he felt old.

Being a cop and a father of three was starting to take its toll on his body.

Not to mention trying to keep up with TK.

“You're only two years older than me. If you're old, than I'm old too.” TK hadn't aged an ounce since arriving in Austin seven years ago.

He on the other hand, was graying in all the wrong places.

TK said it was sexy, but Carlos had his doubts.

“You're not old TK!” And he wanted to make sure his husband knew that. “Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?”

“Not as much as I enjoy looking at you in the mirror.” Carlos snorted at TK’s attempt at flirting, his hand reaching out to take the other man’s.

“Oh hush. I'm old and falling apart.” TK shook his head again, squeezing his hand as he offered him a smile.

“Alrighty then old man, I'm going to sleep, and you should too. Don't wanna be too tired tomorrow.” He was evil and Carlos made sure to make a note to remind him of such when the kids were with their grandparents next.

“Hush.” He pulled his hand away and threw his arm over his eyes. “And I can't sleep, I need a blanket.”

“Good luck.” The fact that TK didn't seem the least bit bothered by his predicament was annoying.

“I hate you.” He growled out, sighing when TK chuckled softly.

“I know.” Well that was not the answer he expected.

“No really, TK, I'm cold.” But really, he was freezing down here on the floor with nothing over his body.

“Then come over here.” Like he hadn't thought of that before. “You know you can move the small children out of the way.”

“You don't think she'll mind?” Princess Olivia was normally not to be disturbed during her sleep, especially if she was snuggling with her daddy, but if TK said so…

“I won't tell her if you don't.” Well in that case, Carlos didn't mind.

So he scooted over slowly, lifting the little girl to lay on his chest, covering himself with the warm fleece blanket as TK snuggled in against him.

“Goodnight babe.” He pressed a kiss to his husband’s head, watching as TK's eyes closed slowly.

“Night,” He whispered back softly, “old man.”

Carlos snorted at his attempt at a joke, tickling his side softly before taking his hand back in his.

And then the next thing he knew, his eyes were closing as well and he was drifting off to sleep, all warm and snuggled up with his family under the twinkling fairy lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy :)


End file.
